The present invention refers to a surface heating conduit, In particular for use in floor heating. Further, the invention refers to a surface heating structure comprising such a surface heating conduit.
Radiant panel heating are constructed such that pipes conducting heating media are embedded In a layer of mortar (lime floor or the like). However, these construction materials (lime floor on cement or plaster basis) are disadvantageous in that relatively large amounts of humidity are brought into the building and the drying time can be substantial, thereby hindering the progress of the construction work. Moreover, at temperatures cures near the freezing point, lime floor may freeze when no heating is provided. Yet, heating the lime floor entails further efforts.
In this respect, the use of mastic asphalt as the embedding material for the surface heating pipes is advantageous. Mastic asphalt needs no drying, but requires a rather high working temperature (up to 250.degree. C.) that there is some danger of damaging the placed pipes should they be of plastic material. Presently, mastic asphalt is used in particular for free surface heatings. As a contrivance, the pipes to be embedded into the mastic asphalt are filled with (cooling) water. After the mastic asphalt has cooled and cured this water has to be drained off again. This is time-consuming.